Miss un-popular
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: I am Lucy Dulake, but nobody calls me that, they call me Kayla's little sister or Lacy's twin. I'm the forgotten one, even my parents don't notice me, until I started dating Fred Weasley...


I am Lucy Dulake, I have two sisters, my twin sister Lacy and my older sister Kayla. But nobody knows me as Lucy, they know me as Lacy and Kayla's sister. My twin, Lacy is outgoing and gorgeous, she has a fiery temper. Kayla is gorgeous and is dating Albus Potter. Witch weekly did a story on their relationship. I am quiet and hard working. I only have a few friends. lily and I are almost identical. We both have dirty blonde hair, pale skin, freckles and blue eyes. But Lacy has cut her hair into a bob. Kayla has bright blonde hair and brown eyes. She is tall and skinny and perfect. Lacy is also perfect. But I am boring.

My best friend Ellie and I spend most of our time hiding. We hide from Alice Longbottom and her bullying friends, we hide from Rose Weasley, who is desperate to give us a makeover. We hide from Recly Flint, who has a huge crush on Ellie. The rest of the time we study.

I ran through the stone wall. Lacy close behind me. As I stepped onto the crowded platform a thought occurred to me, this is my 4th year. In my first year I promised myself I would do something exciting in my forth year."Lucy, what do you think, hair up or hair down?" Lacy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Dunno," I muttered. Lacy shrugged and ran of to find her friends. I looked around for Ellie but I couldn't find her anywhere.

I walked up and down the train when I heard someone crying. The noise was coming from a compartment. I looked into it to find Lily Potter. "um, are you okay?" I asked. "No! I miss my mum and dad and James." She sobbed. I everyone knows it is Lily Potter's first year. James Potter had left last year. "What about your other brother, Albus, he will look after you," I said confidently. "Albus told me to go away!" She cried.

"Don't worry, I will sit with you, do you want a chocolate?" I asked. She immediately stopped crying and nodded eagerly. I passed her a chocolate frog. "I got Neville!" She shouted triumphantly, "Oh I can't wait to see him. he always gives me caldron cakes!" Lily must be obsessed with sweets. "But I can't stand Alice, she makes fun of me because I have ginger hair, she tried to make fun of Rose once, Rose punched her, it was really funny, she was bleeding and everything!" Lily giggled. I laughed along with her.

When it was time to get of the train, I waved goodbye to Lily and made my way to the carriages. I need to find Ellie. "Did you here," I heard Lacy say, "Ellie Smyth got kicked out of Hogwarts, she used magic," What? Ellie has been kicked out. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I am alone.

I clambered into a carriage on my own. just as it was about to leave someone said, "You are troubled, I can sense if in your personal bubble," I saw Professor Lovegood staring down at me. She is married to Professor Longbottom but we call her Lovegood as it would be confusing to have two professor Longbottoms. "I am fine," I said. She frowned and wandered away.

I went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Both my sisters are in griffindor. I spotted Lily with the other first years, she was talking to Hugo Weasley. Lovegood called the first, first year, Alex Aberatne, who was sorted into hufflepuff. At the end hufflepuff had 10, slytherin 5, gryfindor 7 and Ravenclaw 2. Lily was in gryfindor and so was Hugo. The two in Ravenclaw were both muggle-borns. I am a half-blood.

At the end of the feast I walked slowly to the common room. When I knocked on the knocker, the eagle asked, "What runs but doesn't walk?" I had no idea so I decided to go for a walk. When I was near the forbidden forest I saw Kayla and Albus.

"Why did you kiss Olivia Binn?" Kayla demanded, holding up a copy of Witch weekly with a video of Albus kissing Olivia's cheek. "It was hardly a kiss," Albus objected. "We are over," Kayla snapped. Albus smirked smugly. "No we are not, not unless you want the whole world to hate you, if you dump me, I will tell the daily profit about how you broke my heart," he threatened.

I thought Kayla would walk away or slap him or tell him how vile he is. Instead she apologised and kissed him.


End file.
